Toys
toys from various My Little Pony generations.]]Merchandising is the driving force behind the My Little Pony franchise. The My Little Pony Friendship is Magic retail toys come in several varieties: Playful Ponies, which are the "standard" size G4 toys; Fashion Style ponies, which are the large G4 toys; and "Ponyville", which are the small variety of toys. The standard and large toys have brushable, colorful, style-it-yourself hair that follows the classic My Little Pony toy lines for which the franchise is known. All of the available toys are covered extensively on the My Little Pony G4 doll index.__TOC__ Playful Ponies This is the "standard" line of Friendship is Magic toys. Each includes a smaller pony mold with brushable hair, a saddle or wagon, an animal companion, and comb. A Ponyville Gift Set was released that contains fully-sculpted Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, and Spike which are about the size of the Playful Ponies. A glow in the dark Zecora was shown at the 2012 New York Toy Fair, has been pre-released at Comic Con 2012, and is to be widely released in Toys "R" Us stores Fall 2012. Shine Bright Slightly larger ponies than the basic assortment, the Shine Bright Ponies' primary gimmick is a light-up section when their saddle is pressed. Their forelegs are articulated at the shoulders. Apparently these were once commonly available in 2010, but are now Target exclusives. There are two versions of Pinkie Pie with shine bright necklace: the original 2010 issue which has normal hair and a yellow saddle, and the Target Canterlot Exclusive reissue with tinsel in her hair and a purple saddle. Currently released characters include Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and an exclusive Princess Luna bundled with the Canterlot Castle Playset. Glimmer Wings Basic ponies with large butterfly-like wings attached to them. They are similar to Rarity's wings in Sonic Rainboom. Released characters include Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Ploomette, Fluttershy (in the Pony Wedding line), Daisy Dreams (in the Pony Wedding line), Diamond Rose (bundled with Pinkie Pie as a Target exclusive in the Crystal Empire line), and Sweet Song (bundled with Fluttershy as a Target exclusive in the Crystal Empire line). Fashion Style Large versions of the characters, each sporting a unique dress and accessories. The dresses are similar to the Gala outfits seen in the episode The Best Night Ever. Some of them came bundled with a DVD containing the episode The Ticket Master as part of a North American limited time offer. Characters released include individual releases of the main 6 ponies, a Target exclusive Canterlot line release of Princess Luna and Princess Celestia in a bundle together, individual Pony Wedding line releases of Celestia and Luna, an individual 2012 Special Edition Pony release of Derpy , and a Crystal Empire line Target exclusive release of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor in a bundle together . Design-A-Pony Large molded figures of Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are to be released in the Crystal Empire line. Mini-figures In addition to the larger toys, there are mini-figures which are sold in individual "mystery packs", in sets of several ponies, or individually. Mystery packs The mystery packs toys are sold in opaque packaging without noting which toy is in the bag, except for a small serial number printed in raised digits at the corner of the packaging. A complete list of figures and their corresponding numbers is available at the Blind Bag Index. The mystery packs are available in North America and continental Europe, and Hasbro jas stated that the bags should start appearing in UK markets during the autumn/winter period of 2011, though some figures, including all of the main cast but Fluttershy, are on sale in separate boxes. There are 5 "waves" of mystery pack toys, each wave consists of around twenty different figures sold with the same packaging. Male ponies were introduced in the third wave, and Pegasus unicorn ponies inthe fifth wave. Midway through January 2012, Wave 3 bags started appearing in Asda stores. In late-January 2012, Wave 1 of the blind bags began appearing in Australia and New Zealand. Sets There are 7 sets of several ponies, 4 of which are part of the Miniature Collection, consisting of mini-figures and small, mini-figure-sized miniatures sold in packs of three. Several of these smaller ponies are available in North America in open blister packs which have been found in sparse numbers at various Big Lots stores. Some of these figures are available in alternate packaging in the United States; a four-figure set at Meijer stores, and a twelve-figure Pony Collection Set in a single case/box with collector cards at Toys "R" Us. Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle are also available in Playhouse Puzzle sets, which includes a large puzzle of the pony's home, and a mystery pack figure. A full line of 24 (apparently Wave 1, including three "sparkle" specials) became available at Wal-Mart around February 2012; they began appearing at other stores (Meijer, Toys'R'Us) in late March. The first three Miniature Collection sets were released in July 2012. The Apple Family Set features Applejack, Big McIntosh, and Granny Smith. The Pony Wedding Set features Shining Armor, Cadance, and Twilight Sparkle. The Cloudsdale Set features Rainbow Dash, Gilda, and a yellow-maned Wonderbolt. A seven-figure set, the Pony Rainbow Collection, has been released by Target as part of the Crystal Empire line. Another twelve-figure set, the Friendship Celebration Collection, has been released by Toys "R" Us as part of the Pony Friends Forever line. A fourth Miniature Collection set is to be released in September 2012, the Spa Pony Set featuring Pinkie Pie, Zecora, and Lotus Blossom. Talking toys There are three large talking toys with brushable hair: two of Princess Celestia and one of Princess Cadance. Princess Cadance is part of the Pony Wedding line, and the second Princess Celestia is part of the Toys "R" Us exclusive Collector Series line. Princess Cadance comes with a wedding dress, comb, and a crown. The crown and wedding dress are removable. She says a number of different things like "Hello! I'm Princess Cadance!" and "Let's dance!" She also plays music from Love Is In Bloom, laughs, and sings. A white Celestia and a pink Celestia have been released. McDonald's Happy Meal In January 2011, McDonald's started carrying special Hasbro's Friendship is Magic dolls as their girl's line Happy Meal toy. The ponies available are the main cast, Cheerilee, and Princess Celestia. The dolls have sculpted manes and brushable tails. Outside the US and Canada, McDonald's did not always carry the full line if they held the promotion. In March of 2012, U.S. McDonald's brought Friendship is Magic back in their girls' Happy Meal line-up. The ponies available are the main cast, Cheerilee, and Lily Blossom. They once again have sculpted manes and brushable tails and include a comb. Latin American Light-up McDonalds Happy Meal Latin America received a set of four Light-Up ponies for their McDonalds Happy Meal promotion.McDonalds Latin American Light-Ups (G4) The four ponies are Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle. Plush toys So Soft Plush versions of characters as babies. The currently released characters are Pinkie Pie "Learns to Walk", Newborn Sweetie Belle, Newborn Sunny Daze, Newborn Spike the Dragon, and Newborn Rainbow Dash. Newborn Princess Skyla was offered unofficially through online merchants in early August 2012. Pillow Plush Large pillow plush ponies, currently available only in the Target exclusive Canterlot line of merchandise. The only currently released character is Twilight Sparkle, whose eyes face away from each other, similarly to some toys of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Jumbo Plush Large plush dolls of Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie, were made available exclusively at Toys "R" Us in mid-2011. Animated Storyteller Interactive plushes made by toy manufacturer Kid Designs under the license of Hasbro. Each pony can sing a few songs and tells 4 different stories based off of episodes from the show. The currently released characters are Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, and Princess Cadance. The stories that come with the Twilight Sparkle plush are Friendship is Magic, part 1, Friendship is Magic, part 2, The Ticket Master and Applebuck Season Twilight also sings the show's intro song and part of Winter Wrap-Up. The Pinkie Pie plush comes with the following stories: Griffon the Brush-Off, Dragonshy, Swarm of the Century and Fall Weather Friends. 5" plush collection 5 inch plushes made by Funrise Toy Corp. The currently released characters are Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, and Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy is to be released in Spring 2013. 10" plush collection 10 inch plushes made by Funrise Toy Corp, currently available only as Walmart exclusives. The currently released characters are Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, and Rainbow Dash. Bubble toys Novelty toy manufacturer Imperial Toy has licensed the character Pinkie Pie for a series of bubble-blowing toys. Seven are currently available, two of which have a Pinkie Pie plastic figurine. Unconfirmed releases Playful Ponies versions of two mini-figure Earth pony mares have shown up on the Chinese auction site Taobao: Minty, a green pony with pink hair and a mint cutie mark (Similar to the G3 earth pony, Minty, that shares the same name, cutie mark, and colors); and Sweetie Blue, a blue pony with pink hair and a cupcake cutie mark. Official launch dates, if any, are unknown. Pony Wedding Line The Pony Wedding line includes many new ponies. They include several new Glimmer Wing ponies, Bridle Friends ponies, and more. One Glimmer Wings pony is Daisy Dreams. Her wings are very similar to Rarity's Glimmer Wings. She comes with a little purple butterfly friend. The other Glimmer Wings pony is Fluttershy. Her wings are very similar to Ploomette's wings. She comes with a yellow dragonfly friend. They also released Bridle Friends ponies. In this series Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie come in single packs with lots of accessories. Four new ponies with wedding themed accessories were released along with the main six : Trixie Lulamoon, Lyra Heartstrings, Cherry Berry, and Sunny Rays. It is rumored that there will be twelve ponies beside the main six released as singles, but only these 4 have been seen. There is a pack for the Wedding Flower Fillies: Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo, featuring accessories. Then you have the Pony Princess Wedding Castle. The Pony Princess Wedding Castle comes with a castle that needs assembly and Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. They come with several wedding accessories including a wedding dress and rings. There is also the talking Princess Cadance toy. It is similar to the Princess Celestia talking toy. She comes with a wedding dress, comb, and a crown. The crown and wedding dress are removable. She says a number of different things like "Hello! I'm Princess Cadance!" and "Let's dance!" She also plays music from Love Is In Bloom, laughs, and sings. Gallery :Toys gallery See also *Merchandise *Playful Ponies * External links *My Little Pony G4 doll index *G4 merchandise index on MLP News References sv:Leksaker Category:Franchise Category:Toys